The Lost Soul
by Mikan101
Summary: A fatal mishap in Mikan's early life changes the whole Gakuen Alice Series!
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Soul

A DIFFERENT VERSION OF GAKUEN ALICE

MIKAN101 PRODUCTION

'WAKE ME UP

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

CAN'T WAKE UP INSIDE

SAVE ME

CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME'

Story of my life

As if I had enough problems already

The good times just keep on rolling, don't they

My I pod had all the stories of my life in it. Sealed beyond my heart is were I keep my real life. My mother told me that death is peaceful, and life is harder. I never got to ask her what happens when you're stuck in between.

Gakuen Alice

The place where they lock up all the 'Special People'.

This isn't a school, it's a dungeon.

My first day is today, and my parents would have been….

Absolutely Angry

The first thing I wear in the morning is black skinny jeans and a hot topic striped shirt. Still grieving after all these years. More like mourning.

I still remember what a perfect life I had, until I found out that I was…

Different.

I didn't have to

Eat

Sleep

Or even

Die

Being me growing up caused a lot of secure problems.

If you were normal.

Taking flashbacks isn't good at all, cause now I find myself staring at the

Alice Academy Gate.

Narumi-sempai greeted me. He was a former friend of my mothers. I walk through the lush gardens .

"You are often silent. You sure turned out like your father!"

I didn't reply. I didn't need to. He is only but an acquaintance.

The school uniform for girls is way too girlish. I admit I spiced it up a bit. A few rips there. A few black stripes over here. By the time I was finished, it was emo worthy. By the time I finished dressing, I was rushed into my classroom. Too many lobotomies. Lobotomy is my way of saying 'popular kids'. When I walked in, I swear the subject changed to me. I'm used to it, though. I picked out the seat that had the most shade. In the corner of the room. I stared at my shoes for a while. 5 minutes tops.

"You're sitting in my seat." I didn't bother to look up. " Then find another one baka."

And that's when I looked up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS IS THE FIRST MEETING

DON'T BE A BAKA

AND

TYPE IN CUBBY CAKE ORIGINAL ON YOUTUBE

AND …

UM…

THAT'S IT

SO BYE

EVANESENCE BRING ME TO LIFE EXTRA

HOW CAN YOU SEE INTO MY EYES

LIKE OPEN DOORS

LEADING YOU DOWN INTO MY CORE

WHERE I'VE BECOME SO NUMB

WITHOUT A SOUL

MY SPIRITS

SLEEPING SOME WHERE COLD

UNTIL YOU FIND IT THERE AND LEAD

IT

BACK

HOME

WAKE ME UP

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

CANT WAKE UP INSIDE

SAVE ME

CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME


	2. The Meeting Of The Prince

THE LOST SOUL

A DIFFERENT VERSION OF GAKUEN ALICE

MIKAN101 PRODUCTION

EPISODE 2

' Babe, I got a crush on you

I wish upon a star

Wanna be right where you are

You set my soul on fire

Babe I got a crush on you.'

That song is definitely not on my I pod. But that's really how I felt.

Instead of flirting, I spat something at him.

" I…. have … a .. a .. r-rare condition and I cant be in the sun that long."

Great line.

He smirked, and he called the teacher to get another chair.

"You can share my desk with me." He was so strong, that he pulled me up from my chair and pushed me into the other chair.

I was so angry.

And what was with that smirk?

Was that the way he was born?!

I realized that we were the only ones in the classroom.

"You don't smell human."

These were the very words that shocked my fragile heart.

"You're saying that you're not human either?"

Did I really have to ask?

What we were.

What we did.

I had complete hatred for our kind.

Yet I was stuck like this forever.

I finally really looked at his features.

He had black hair.

Red eyes. ( He drank blood from humans daily)

He was lean.

He had a low grouchy voice.

It came to me.

The one my father was talking about long ago.

The Vampire King's son!!!


End file.
